Generally, a statuary material, useful in the field of art education, exhibitions, movie animation, etc., includes, for example, a gypsum pillar, soap, rubber, and a resin pillar. The gypsum pillar is problematic in that it generates powder in a large amount when carved into a desired shape. The gypsum powder thus generated makes the surroundings dirty and is also injurious to the health of children, who have low immunity. The soap gives off a strong smell and can be manufactured only to a relatively small size. Thus, the soap is unsuitable for use as an environmentally friendly statuary material and is considerably limited in its ability to be carved into a desired shape by a user. Rubber has high binding force between rubber components, but is difficult to cure. Thus, it is difficult for a user to carve the rubber into a fine 3D shape. The resin pillar, which is exemplified by hard plastic, should be worked at a predetermined pressure, in order to carve it into a desired shape. Hence, the working rate is decreased, and the hand of the user may be easily hurt in the event of a careless mistake. In particular, there are problems in which children, having low dexterity, may hurt their hands upon the use of the resin pillar, which is too hard.
An industrial statuary material, which is mainly used as an automobile model material, is in a hard state at normal times, but becomes soft when placed in an oven to thus apply heat thereto. In such a soft state, the statuary material is formed into a pre-determined shape in order to manufacture an automobile model. After the formation of the predetermined shape, the statuary material for an automobile model is solidified at atmospheric temperature, and then the model thus solidified is precisely carved using a carving knife, thereby completing a desired automobile model.
However, the conventional statuary material used to manufacture the automobile model contains a large amount of sulfur. When the statuary material is removed from a clay oven to work it, a great amount of sulfur gas is discharged from the statuary material and offensive odors are generated, undesirably giving the worker a headache. Further, after the use thereof, it is very difficult to treat the waste thereof. Such waste does not decompose, and thus is illegal to bury, and furthermore, may emit sulfur dioxide and dioxins into the atmosphere when incinerated, with the undesirable result that the illegal burial of such waste cannot be prevented from arising. Moreover, because the specific gravity of sulfur is high, a model manufactured from the conventional statuary material is very heavy, compared to other models having the same volume, thus making it difficult to transport the model.
Hence, with the goal of improving the aforementioned conventional statuary materials, research into novel non-sulfurous statuary material is being continuously conducted these days, in consideration of environmentally friendly properties, stability, ease and efficiency of working, and reliability of statuary material.